callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M4 Sherman
' The M4 Sherman' was a medium tank used by Allied forces during the Second World War. It was christened "Sherman" after the American Civil War General, Tecumseh Sherman. Overview The Sherman tank was designed in the U.S in 1940 as a potential choice in a competition to develope a replacement for the M3 Lee. It was chosen from five designs in 1941 for its simplicity and reliability. It was operated by a 5 man crew including a driver, co-driver, gunner, loader and commander. The Shermans armament included a 75mm cannon, two .30cal machine guns and a .50cal machinegun to be used by the commander. During the North African campaign the Sherman saw action with American and British forces in Operation Torch where it performed well against the older Panzer II, III, IV, Vichy-French and Italian armor. It also served in the pacific with good results, as there was no Japanese armor in active service that could take on the Sherman, it was also equipped with a turret mounted flame thrower which was used with high effect against the Japanese. After the North Africa campaign It was brought to Europe in Operation Husky, Dragoon, and Overlord. It was shortly thereafter fielded againt more advanced German tanks such as the Panther and Tiger tank, its weaknessess were soon shown, its lack of sufficient armor fire power earned it a poor reputation with its crew. The Sherman was upgraded by both American and British Commonwealth forces which lead to the creation of the British Firefly tank, armed with a 76mm cannon, and the M4A3E8 a more advanced sherman with a new turret design and extended chassis. However despite these upgrades, it was still being fazed out of service in favor of the M-26 Pershing heavy tank and M-24 Chaffee light tank. During the Korean war the only remaining operating versions of the Sherman was the M4A3E8 "Easy Eight" with 76mm or 105mm Howitzer. After in 1953, the Sherman was no longer in service with the United States, being replaced by the M48 Patton. The Sherman still saw service with many small armies, most notably the Israeli's. They upgraded the Sherman to have a 105mm cannon, many safety features, and other improvements. It was most notably used during the War of Independence, the Six Day War, and the Yom-Kippur war. In-game The Sherman tank is seen throughout every Call of Duty game set during the Second World War. The tank is frequently seen providing support for your character by Allied forces. A Sherman Firefly tank can be used in Call of Duty 3 by playing the Polish missions. The Firefly is the British modification to the Sherman, in which the main cannon was replaced with a 76mm High velocity cannon, capable of puncturing German tank armor more effectively. The American Sherman tank is also featured in multiplayer, with its rough equal the Pz.Kpfw. IV (Panzer IV). The most frequently seen version in most games is the M4a3 sherman, recognized by its welded armor,and 75mm cannon. Call of Duty: United Offensive In UO, the Sherman is the American's main tank. Like the Panzer and T-34, the Sherman can be used by two players and a machine gun mounted on its top, this one being a M2 .50 along with a M1919 poking out from the front of the tank. Since the Elefant is unavailable to the Germans in levels that have the American team, you won't have to worry about seeing one pop up without warning. Just make sure to keep on eye out for anti-tank weapon-equipped enemies, and you should be fine. Call of Duty: Finest Hour The first time they are shown is during the campaign in Aachen while playing Chuck Walker. While playing as Sam Rivers you get to control a Sherman for most of the level (the other times being outside clearing out buildings). The tanks then are seen one lat time during the last 3 missions of the game in Remagen. Call of Duty 2 M4 Shermans are chronologically first seen in Defending the Pointe when the 2nd Ranger Battalion is relieved by other Rangers coming from Omaha Beach. They are later seen relieving the 2nd Rangers at Beaumont-Hague in The Silo. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One The M4 Sherman is only seen in The Last Train. It is seen support the player as he fights his way through the town. After the player boards the Panzer, they aren't seen from then on. Call of Duty 3 Call of Duty: World at War The Sherman only appears as an AI in solo/co-op, and is not featured in any map in multiplayer. Appearances *''Call of Duty: United Offensive'' *''Call of Duty 2'' *''Call of Duty: Finest Hour'' *''Call of Duty 2: Big Red One'' *''Call of Duty: Roads to Victory'' *''Call of Duty 3'' *''Call of Duty: World at War'' Gallery Image:sherman1_uo.png|UO Sherman Image:sherman2_uo.png|UO Sherman File:Tank vs japanese.png|WaW Sherman firing a Flamethrower. File:Cod5 tank.jpg|Sherman in WaW. Image:Sherman tank.jpg|A Sherman Tank. Image:‎Sherman Tank.jpg|A Sherman Tank in action Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Category:Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Category:Call of Duty 3 Category:Call of Duty: World at War